


Love Birds

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Alex fluff. Before they get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tyra <3

“What about this?” Wes asked, holding up a green vase with grapes painted on the side. Alex scrunched her nose.

“I said something pretty, Wes.”

Wes laughed and put it back on the shelf in the flea market. “I don’t understand what you want.”

“Something… that looks loved, but is still attractive. Something modest, but still breathtaking.”

“You realize you just described yourself,” Wes said with a smile. Alex blushed.

“We’re already getting married, Wes. You don’t need to sweep me off my feet a second time,” she said. She rolled a toy car across the shelf. Wes smiled.

“Just telling the truth,” he murmured. He picked up a naked doll. “Well, this isn’t very modest.”

Alex burst into giggles and pushed the doll back onto the shelf, leading Wes to the back part of the shop. Alex picked up a fur coat, striking a model pose with it thrown over her shoulder. Wes laughed and shook his head. She grabbed a bonnet and attempted to put it onto her fiancé’s head. He jumped back.

“Alex! Who knows where that’s been!” he whined. She rolled her eyes with a smile and put it back on the shelf. Wes studied a doll with one eye. It was kind of creepy. 

“Wes!”

He turned around and grinned. Alex was holding little white love bird salt and pepper shakers.

“They’re perfect.”

She gave him a kiss. “Of course they are. I picked them out.”

Wes laughed. “Hey! You picked out the nasty-looking fur coat.”

“Well, you picked out the naked doll,” she said, poking his side and walking up to the cash register, “These will be perfect for our new life.”

Wes smiled. He had to agree.


End file.
